


Ripples Over the Moon

by DeedeeWrites, SlimDeedee (DeedeeWrites)



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nura Rihan Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeedeeWrites/pseuds/DeedeeWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeedeeWrites/pseuds/SlimDeedee
Summary: Darkness consumes. Choices are fickle. It only takes one wound to change everything. A more traditional Nura Clan, a mostly yokai Rikuo, but an equally stubborn Yura. Sometimes things never change, sometimes they change without us realising it at all.
Relationships: Keikain Yura/Nura Rikuo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Otome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> this story is long. I already have around 70k written and I'm currently rewriting it, but expect regular updates. It's crossposted from FF but expect this work to vary greatly to what you may find there. 
> 
> I like NuraMago a lot and I really want to finish this and not leave it hanging, it's actually the first fanfic I ever wrote. Almost 5 years later, I'm ready to give it another chance.

> _ It was utterly impossible. Master Rihan had never looked as happy as he did when he announced that Lady Yamabuki was expecting. It was perplexing to all of us. Main house youkai know the story of Hagoromo-Gitsune's defeat after all. The curse seemingly coming to an end… It raised so many questions. In the end, no one really asked. You're not supposed to question  _ miracles. 
> 
> _ \- Kubinashi _

Rihan stares unblinkingly with searching eyes. His mind is in an insistent turmoil. He's been unable to understand the words, incapable of processing the compound syllables that have come out of Yamabuki Otome's mouth. He must have heard wrong.

Comprehension plunges his mind into chaos.

Questions, phrases, outcomes, theories, fears; they all demand his conscious processing of them at once. Ruthlessly, they vie for his attention. To enhance his confusion, refusing to be ignored is the scene that has less than a few seconds from having played out.

The words uttered bounce and run circles through his mind, against his skull, behind his eyes, dizzying him from inside… Though they might as well have been in some ancient foreign language with Rihan's non-existent understanding of them.

_ "I'm pregnant,"  _ she has softly confessed. Her voice has been barely above a whisper. Meticulously mindful of speaking softly to not disturb the ethereal atmosphere, the setting sun has bathed into the scene. Thinking that if this is a dream, she has no interest in waking up, Rihan knows.

All the while, his eyes cannot quite manage to focus entirely on Otome's beaming face. Even in this circumstance, alone the two of them in the hall, steps away from the shallow water pond, their only company a rapidly chilling tea, with his mind probably broken beyond repair, he has time to wonder. Wonder as he has done millions of times before, because really, what deity has he gallantly pleased to have such a beautiful wife?

It may be her crimson eyes that usually reek of meekness and enigmas. They hold abundant mysteries, which Rihan is still uncovering every passing day. It can be the way her long midnight hair covers her as if shielding her from the world. Making her unreachable, untouchable.

As if the long tresses provide a wall between the world and her own reality, a cocoon of impossibilities that only a few ever discover. Though it can also be her voice, so charmingly sweet and small. Really, what is imperfect in Rihan's wife? She is  _ his,  _ after all.

Tentatively, thoughts enter his mind. He marvels at the rare lack of composure currently being shown by his wife. Otome's face is commonly adorned with a tender smile. Rarely does grace fly out the metaphorical window, allowing her to not smile but give him a silly full-toothed grin.

Her face gets this look… Cheeks flushed, pulse high, while her midnight hair hangs around her face like a dark halo. It all adds up to leave Rihan breathless. And it has never been so marvelous to be without breath. That is his wife for him, making him see things in so many different ways… When she looks his way, Otome smiles so openly, so unabashedly… nothing can compare.

Matching perfectly with the description of his thoughts is the Flower Youkai's current expression. While Rihan won't be caught dead admitting it, his heart does this weird thing whenever she gives him that look. That look is the physical manifestation of his dreams. He makes her happy, and nothing is more significant than that.

In reality, Rihan knows that there is nothing he loves or needs more in this world than seeing her happy. As happy as she is right now. He will do anything to do so every day. Today's ecstasy, though, is unparalleled. And if what she says is true… How could she not fall into bliss? Her greatest dream has come true!

At that moment, when Rihan knew she had lost all hope. When he feared she had decided to move on and free Rihan of the burden, she thinks herself to be… Fortune has apparently smiled down on her! On both of them! Rihan's gaping mouth shows how surprised he is as well. Though shocked seems much more accurate.

"Are you sure?" he asks warily. For what has to be the sixtieth time. In his mind, he still cannot believe it. He has given up this particular dream so long ago. Always remembering when his parents had sat down and revealed to him of their curse. Of the vindictive reminder of the evil his father had defeated left them. He had tried to shrug it off at first. Marrying Otome had made him realize all that he'd lost, all that  _ she _ is missing because of the damn fox.

"Otome, you know about the curse… It is impossible, I… I cannot father a child…" He pleads, remorse, and guilt sickening his words. He doesn't dare believe. Not to have it ripped away. They have been together for almost three hundred years. There has not been a single false alarm. Nothing to give them the hope of even a possibility. (Mischievously, Rihan thinks to himself that it isn't for lack of trying.)

A traitorous voice reaches the conclusion that perhaps it isn't, in fact,  _ his  _ child. Rihan is quick to dismiss it. He won't sink that low. No matter how far-fetched Otome's confession seems. The Flower Youkai wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't be this happy if it is to be somebody else's child.

She had been aware of the issue previous to the marriage. Rihan knows her and loves her enough to see the type of person she is. He has to trust that she loves him the same way she trusts him to love her. It reminds Rihan of the essence needed for Matoi. How could it not? When his love for her has inspired the technique? Total trust.

"Apparently, Yohime's trial and error must have worked. She must have done something right! It may just be a bit harder for us due to the circumstances, so it took some time!" She sounded so happy, so enthralled by the idea of carrying his child that it melts Rihan's heart like only she's able. The one thing he thought beyond his reach is at his fingertips.  _ Fatherhood. _ And the prideful youkai side be damned! Rihan will be lying if he says the thought doesn't make him giddy.

Suddenly, his wife looks frail, so fragile, more so than ever before. Otome has never been much of a warrior. Often preferring to tend the flowers and the home. Though Rihan knows her past betrays a different story, to him, she shall forever be a treasure, meant to be protected. 

Even though she's not quite a pushover, she's certainly not a high-level youkai. Maternity will only make her more vulnerable and… So many things could go wrong! She could lose the baby! Or she could die giving birth… Or…

Rihan's mind goes from bliss to pandemonium faster than his subordinates can go from bloodthirsty warriors to harmless drunks. He feels himself being sucked in by all kinds of insecurities and possible outcomes. Some so ridiculous, he is a bit put off and some so horrifying that he doesn't even dare discover their ending. In a moment, this entire baby dream seems much more complicated than it appeared in all his fantasies.

Despite his age, he wonders to himself if he is really ready. The frightening possibility that his wife could be wrong and there is no baby at all… It is scarier than any enemy he's had to defeat before. Rihan knows that he loves that growing child more than his own life already. Accepting the fact that there is even a slim chance of it not existing, of it not surviving… is too daunting to contemplate.

Absent-minded, Rihan asks himself if Otome or himself will ever be able to move on from such a blow.

A grabbing of his face demands his attention. Pale hands are warm against his cheek. They bring him softly out of his worried mind, out of his fear. Otome's in bliss. A smile big enough to hurt adorns her rose-tinted cheeks. Eyes twinkling in mirth but soft enough to let Rihan know, she knows too.

She is aware of all worrisome things this will entail. But she's ready, and they will do their best, together. Her courage eases Rihan's worries, and at that moment, he allows himself to breathe. He allows himself to rejoice, to hold Otome close. So close that he fears, he may never let go. He smells her scent while imagining what it will be like to hug her when her belly starts to swell.

"I can't believe this. I just… Otome, I can't. So many times, I had this phantom pain, this masochist wondering of the one thing I would never know, and as always, you give more than I can ever repay." At this, he smirks. Gaze shining with his default amusement. All his previous preoccupations are no longer primordial. Only the fuzzy happiness remains and the excitement for the coming party. One cannot forget the party. "You are amazing, Otome. I love you."

It would have been a sin to not kiss her right then. She just looked… she just gives him the look. Rihan knows he's too in love with this woman. So set on her happiness is he that the world could burn away, and he will be holding the matches if she is to so desire. There never would be quite the same glint of happiness in her eyes, not until seven months later. And it is then, kissing her as the sunset slips away that Rihan feels authentic joy sink into his muscles, slither along into his veins and join the calcium in his bones.

When the sun disappears, his human guise falls away, and still, he kisses her. What is time when he has love? What is night or day when she is there? Irrationality has never been so sweet. And never before has he been able to feel so complete. Not when he is made up of halves.

The moment is subsequently broken by the arrival of the King of Mischief himself. None other than Rihan's father, Nurarihyon, has made his appearance. Silently stepping into the scene with his meikyoushisui. His golden eyes are full of riddles and full of questions. They are a paler gold than Rihan's, Nurarihyon's much more honey-like. They are the only remnants from his days as a youkai, a characteristic that hasn't faded like his physique has.

He allows for his coat of fear to wash away, expecting a sudden turning from his son. Right now, the same eyes crinkle in laughter as Rihan continues to devour his wife. Not a care in the world regarding his father's presence. If Rihan is even aware of his presence, that is, Nurarihyon thinks with a chuckle. Bored with the scene, the Supreme Commander of youkai decides to cough. Loudly.

"Aren't you two aware that my house has plenty of rooms? You should find yourself one." He fakes surprise as he turns around towards the shogi doors. "Oh, but isn't this the door to your room, Rihan? Couldn't you walk a few steps before eating poor Otome alive?"

Only then, forcibly interrupted, does a satisfied Rihan and a blushing Otome end their small celebration, panting and out of breath and glowing in happiness that has no words. Neither of them looks as terribly embarrassed as they could. Nurarihyon sighs. Remembering the times in which he had teased this particular pair of newlyweds. Time has steeled them against his insinuations, it seems.

"Hey, Dad," the younger Nura says calmly, emotion underlining his voice. His hands are firmly set around Otome's waist. Head tilted down to stare his father in the eye. Daring and arrogant, oh, Nurarihyon has raised him well all right.

"Supreme Commander',' Otome acknowledges with a curt bow. A salutation made to show off her impressive kimono. It is white underneath all layers, though the overlay is a pale pink with red kerrias at the hems. The soft colors contrasted greatly with her black hair and matched perfectly with the red of her eyes. She looks healthy and lady-like, as the Lady of the House should. She is Lady Nura, after all, the matriarch of the greatest Yokai Yakuza Clan.

Rihan, on the other hand, only wears his usual green and striped yukata. The lower half of his hair tied. He is casual and cocky. Showing he's not one to uphold traditions and has a distinct dislike for protocol. Although not quite the rule abider, Nurarihyon had been much more dramatic in his own time.

He upheld dressing codes and forbade the use of western clothing to members of the Nura Clan. It was his own way to rebel against the westernization that had befallen Japan after the fall of Tokugawa. (Decidedly ignoring his hand in helping Tokugawa fall). In his younger days, Nurarihyon was seen sporting colorful haoris of different textures, but never amiss was his fox scarf. His son is much more practical. Preferring only traditional clothes with no accessories whatsoever.

"You have no need to do that, Otome," the old man chides. Secretly pleased at such admiration. What an educated daughter he has! He never gets bored of her immaculate manners, if only Rihan was to learn a thing or two from her…!

"So have you told me, Supreme Commander," The Flower Youkai replies with a smile. Nurarihyon has vaguely attempted to make her lose all traditional etiquette with him, but it has been for naught.

"Father," Rihan calls enigmatically. A smirk slowly appears on his face. "Otome is pregnant." The old man promptly almost falls, but he manages to catch himself in time. He has to be kidding! Rihan? _ A father? _

"She's what?" Nurarihyon repeats, faux calm coating his words. In truth, the Lord of Pandemonium is trying no to shake. Did Rihan just say what he thinks he said? He hasn't been so baffled in four hundred years! Not since laying eyes on Yohime, or when she delivered the news of Rihan's coming arrival.

"Pregnant, my Lord. I am expecting a child," Otome confirms gaily. Although she usually does not join in teasing the former Nura Commander, this opportunity is too good to pass up. Nurarihyon's eyes went wide as a very uncool expression took over his features.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" The rest of the household will come to share his feelings.


	2. Nadeshiko

Kilometers away from the Nura Headquarters, another woman rubs her own flat belly in the Youkai Capital. It doesn't show now since the woman still sports her usual graceful figure, but Keikain Nadeshiko expects her second child. She is a small woman with a lithe frame. Her long black hair is tied stiffly in a high ponytail that reaches her lower back in a typical eastern fashion.

  
Despite a traditional Japanese appearance, Nadeshiko's eyes break that line of thought. Coupled with sharp features and the pinkish skin is a set of ice colored eyes, a cool blue. No one has been able to identify the origins for them, though scandalous they have been considered too pretty to complain.

  
Sadly her first son was born with his father's visage, with delicate hollow features and black hair and eyes, Japanese down to his teeth. Although a distinct lack of baby fat causes Ryuuji to look older than he is. Usually, father and son look nothing alike despite sharing a face. Something that not many people understand. It is so because Ryuuji has his expression twisted continuously into a scowl while his father is all smiles.

  
It is a defense mechanism, his mother knows. He doesn't wish to be read. And the fact her son is smitten with the trickiest of onmyouji's techniques: deception. He is all about tricks under tricks, traps over traps, and lies inside lies. His expert of a mother can decipher the feelings of a wall by now; no scowl can fool her. (In the years to come, when Ryuuji's deception technique is refined, he will still be unable to fool his mother. A fact that will remain with him for life.)

  
Nadeshiko is hoping her future daughter will inherit them, though. Her eyes that is. Because she wants her daughter to look like her and not Natsume. For the baby is a girl. Everyone in the family wishes for a boy. Contradictory, her maternal instincts have declared her a girl already. When asked, she can only tell the truth: it is a matter of intuition.

  
A soft smile settles on her face as she remembers her father's expression towards her believes. Hidemoto 27th hasn't been as thrilled at the idea of a girl as his daughter has. The main house needs an heir. Boys do better, according to… boys, the thought makes Nadeshiko chuckle escape her.

  
She is so happy. She has so many things she wants to do. She wants to see her daughter get married. (Though that's a bit far away.) Wants to see her graduate. Teach her to drive. Give her advice. Take her the first day to school. Put her down for the night. Show her to Ryuuji for the first time. She wants to see her and Natsume play together. To get that feeling of… She can't explain it. It is just so comforting. It may very well be love or happiness. But whatever it is… it is incredible.

  
Nadeshiko sometimes can't believe how lucky she is. So many people wishing for love, for happiness, for family, for kids… And she has everything she could ever want. An amazing husband. Two kids – kind of. An extensive and loving family that cares for her. The world couldn't get better. As she thinks, she has the feeling that her baby may prove her wrong. With the little girl, perhaps life will get even better.

  
Her hands fly to her stomach. Caressing and feeling, despite its impossibility, she is dying for the baby to give a kick. It is much too soon, though. The news is recent. Recent enough so that Natsume has yet to know. He had left for a scouting mission a few weeks ago, scheduled to return today. Nadeshiko is giddy with excitement.

  
After her firstborn – a beautiful if taciturn boy – Natsume and her have been eager for another. They have discovered there isn't quite a joy like parenthood. There is something truly magical in seeing a child and realizing that you somehow had a hand in creating that. Children genuinely are an incarnation of love.

  
Though, Nadeshiko sweatdrops, with little Ryuuji's demeanor, some might disagree. Her husband, despite loving his child, is one of them. Slyly, she hopes to use her pregnancy to keep him a bit more settled in the coming months. Her husband is nothing if not dedicated: to his family, his wife, his kid, and, unfortunately, to his job.

  
Now, some men are lawyers or bankers. Nope. Such isn't Nadeshiko's luck. Her husband is nothing else but an exorcist. A real-life, annoyingly talented onmyouji. His job consists of endless patrolling and house visits to affected victims. In some cases, like this one, the new recruits are taken to the field for the first time.

  
As one of the head onmyouji, Natsume has the responsibility to accompany the group in case anything was to happen. It isn't as dangerous being an onmyouji as it had been two hundred years ago in the present time. It still keeps him away from home more than Nadeshiko likes.

  
In theory, the young woman is an onmyouji as well. It is for nothing else than her last name. The Keikain is the most ancient and renowned house of exorcists in Kyoto. If she dares say it, in the whole of Japan. Despite her position as direct main house heir, Nadeshiko had back out of the family business years ago.  
Just her luck that she would fall in love with an onmyouji anyways. Her oldest son is well underway in his studies. He was quick to decide that he wants to kill demons as a job. A traitorous part of her is proud of his progress. Many call Ryuuji a prodigy despite his age.

  
Uncalled for, a dark shadow crept up her face. She is worried, though more like terrified, about the curse. She doesn't want to tell Ryuuji that he's fated to die. More so, she doesn't want him to die. It scares her. It just isn't a bone-chilling, heart-stopping feeling. Guiltily, Nadeshiko has resigned herself to the fact her male children will most likely die. And how the hell does one get accustomed to that fact?

  
Now, having Ryuuji in her life. Old feelings resurface and choke her. The fears have yet to crush the walls she had built long ago, but she isn't too confident about how well they will hold. Ryuuji is the best son anyone could ask for. As long as she keeps hope and fear away. Then maybe her heart can take on the future. (How wrong she is.)

  
The somber thought aside, Nadeshiko allows her mind to wander to the future. She and Natsume will raise another child. Maybe this one won't have to be an exorcist! Inside she knows it is most likely impossible. Hopefully, her daughter won't want to become an onmyouji… Suddenly and seemingly without reason, Nadeshiko feels as if the universe is laughing at her. She feels ridiculous as if part of some cosmical joke she doesn't know about yet.

  
She turns while aughing, face against the coming winds. The air currents are doing an excellent job of disrupting her black tresses, and it is annoying. Clear blue eyes observe the gardens lovingly. They haven't changed from the times in which she was a girl.  
The same maze of flowers, where she scrapped her knees so long ago. The same elegant seals that have protected her – warning about the barriers surrounding the house – continued to do the job now. The bench in which she and Natsume had sat ten years younger remained untouched. The future couple talked away the nights on the days in which she had sneaked him into the property. Months before her family even knew they were dating.

  
The same bushes and grass in which baby Ryuuji has cuddled and hide within on the rare moments when he allows himself to be a child. At five, her son is unnaturally mature. Sometimes it worries her. Distracted, she realizes that it won't be long until sundown starts… It will be perilous to stay outside, even with all the barriers in place. One doesn't need to tempt fate.

  
With sundown also comes one fact. Natsume has to be arriving. Giddy and eager, Nadeshiko imagines her husband's reaction to the news. She knows he will be happy. Nadeshiko still remembers his gobsmacked expression from when she had announced the conception of Ryuuji. She sure hopes his group isn't delayed. It will beat-up her excitement to wait another day.

  
Today. Today they continue to build their family. It will probably be their last child. The Keikain is an extensive clan. With the new addition, there will already be two direct descendants and heirs from the mainline. A small number of children are advised to maintain power struggles to a minimum.

  
Jealousy is hard to counter and much too easy to spread. Too many protests at the time of succession risk the Keikain succumbing to inside forces. That won't do.

  
Gently, Nadeshiko brings her hands to her womb. Caressing the baby inside. Her baby girl will be amazing. Her child is destined for great things. She isn't sure if that meant as an exorcist, though. But of one thing she is confident: the little princess will grow up very loved. Nadeshiko will make sure of it.

  
"You know, sweetie? I am dying for you to meet this world," Nadeshiko says aloud. For some reason, she doesn't feel silly at all. "You will love this family. You have such a courageous dad and a protective brother. No one will give you advice like your grandpa, and no one will love you as I do," she continues, hands settling once again. "I want to see you. To hold you. To tell you how beautiful and small you are. I want to see your dad carrying you around. To see Natsume look like an everyday dad instead of the fearsome onmyouji. Something that only ever happens when he's changing diapers! Unfortunately, Ryuuji hasn't needed those for a while now... We'll take care of you, my darling. Until one day, you will have to take care of us."

  
Eventually, she and Natsume planned to forego the expansive city for a small house in a nearby rural area. It will be their private piece of paradise.  
At the time of leaving, Natsume has promised to resign his job. In the countryside, they will not need much money. A small sealing here and there will pay the bills. Their children are welcome, though Nadeshiko pictures them as onmyouji by then.

  
She snaps her gaze to the far horizon. The sun is halfway gone! Where is her time going lately? Has she been that out of it? Suddenly, she feels her stomach sink. Nadeshiko can't control the desire to cry in agony. What is this tortuous feeling? A warning? Chills crawl along her arms and legs. She can't control the waves of panic that course violently through her.

  
Is it an ayakashi? She has never felt such fear. One of her hands goes to her tummy, mannerism protective. And while she sinks to her knees, panic pulsating through her… As quickly and sudden as the lousy omen has come, it suddenly is no more. No pain. No panic.

  
"What…?" Nadeshiko asks, feeling faint. Is she going to pass out? She should fall backward…

  
"Lady Keikain," a voice calls out. The cry sounds winded, bordering on exerted. It is one of the new recruits. Nadeshiko can tell by his pastel blue outfit that he is still stuck doing chores and taking messages. He is running towards her. Apparently, he has been searching for the Keikain's heir for a while now. If his panting breathes are any indication. His voice brings her out of the episode. No lingering feelings or faintness remains. Suddenly the scene is dreamlike in her mind. Had it really happened? Hadn't she been on her knees just now?

  
"Lady Keikain," he says, much calmer. He is stressed, that much is obvious. What could be making him so upset? "News on your husband has arrived." Monotonously, he frowns.

  
This guy has a talent; who could look expressionless while frowning? But the look seems as if the following sentence brought within him great displeasure. The memory, which feels older than it should, comes to mind, of that paralyzing fear that has descended upon her. Has something happened? Nadeshiko worries.

  
"Has he arrived yet?" she sounds hopeful, but her chest is hollow. The onmyouji shakes his head. "Don't tell me he is delayed! Argh. That man! He's going to get it! I tell you… I'll be… mad?" Momentarily ire has overtaken any fears. Natsume had promised that he will be on time. She has things to tell him, dammit! And she misses him.

  
Nadeshiko is routinely entering the nonsensical rambling characteristic of this situation when she notices the onmyouji somber expression. These guys are usually a bit too eager to please. This one is… too severe, upset.

  
"Where is my husband?" The question comes more forcefully than she intends. She will look really stupid if she is panicking for nothing. Nadeshiko hopes fervently she is just overreacting. Images and unrequited fears are bumbling along, screaming their horrors with all their lungs inside of her. Deafening levels of panic are displayed at the forefront of her mind. In the calmer, saner parts, there is just an overwhelming sadness. She knows. But she has to confirm it.

  
"Onmyouji, where is Natsume?" she asks miserably. Voice clogged in worry, words empty in knowledge. She has already figured it out. She feels like a criminal sentenced to death row. Already dead on the inside, silently awaiting the finishing touches of the guillotine.

  
"Lord Natsume was ambushed on his way back to the Main House," the onmyouji relents. And so, her personal guillotine falls. In one deadly swoosh of mortality. Severing her from her dreams, from her happiness, and from her husband. The kid's voice is sympathetic, but all Nadeshiko feels is the iciness of his words. Like a freezing hand is squeezing her heart in a merciless grip. Suddenly, she isn't breathing.

  
"Reinforcements were… too late. The threat has been eliminated, but Lord Natsume has been killed in battle." This time. Keikain Nadeshiko does faint. Thankfully, she fell on her back.

  
She is carrying the remnants of her husband; her kids are all she has left of him, like a reminder that is a sign of masochism but brought forth an unearthly pleasure. The woman's last thoughts are that all her precious dreams have ended and died. There won't be a future as bright as before. She is a widow, and that is one chilling thought. Her poor Yura… Her poor Yura will live without a father…

  
…When did she name the baby Yura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, but I'm getting into the viber of rewriting this :D 
> 
> What do you guys think of Nadeshiko? Next chapter we meet Rikuo!


	3. Off the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first new content I create for this tory in over 2 years. Crazy, hope you enjoy it <3

> * * *
> 
> _She was like a missing piece, you know? It was like we were all sitting on this huge big thing that was always going to happen, and all the pieces for it were in place, but we needed something, or I guess someone who could set it off. That was Yura. But, well, at first, I just thought she was timid and cute!_ \- Toori Natsumi

Yura steps off the train at Ukiyoe with a pensive heart.

The exorcist has never left the millenary capital, not even for a field trip, but she knows someone who lives here in Ukiyoe. It's been almost 4 years since their cross-roads encounter, and she wonders about the creature she saw that day. Even back then, Yura was too well-trained to ever confuse him with a boy. It's not only her past that shadows her; her future is less haunted and more uncertain. Yura keeps telling herself that she's not afraid, she cannot be.

Yura is 14-years-old now, an adult in the world where she matters most.

Ukiyoe's mission is a scary coincidence, but a part of her is a little excited if she's honest. Relieved as well, to leave the Main House behind. Yura has been running away from her home her entire life; it feels unreal to suddenly step off the bullet train to live a life three-hundred miles away. It should be terrifying, but what can possibly be scary about grocery shopping or paying rent after what she's been through?

She thinks about Mamiru's face at the train station, the faraway look to his eyes, and Ryuuji's absence. Yura knew he wouldn't show. Her brother is not one for sentimentality, and he'd shown his opinion on Yura's move quite clearly. She wants to resent him, but the young teen Ryuuji missed her departure because of none of those things. Someone had to hold her mother back after all.

There had been varied reactions about sending Yura out of all people to explore the exorcist vacuum that is Tokyo. Still, no one had reacted as violently or unpleasantly as Keikain Nadeshiko.

That's the only way her mother reacts to anything, as far as Yura can remember.

She shoulders her bags a little closer, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar skyline that greets her as she exits the station. There's no time for these useless thoughts. In the end, no one forced her to come, Yura accepted the mission by herself, and she's committed to seeing it through. There's something strange happening at Ukiyoe, and she will definitely find it.

* * *

As Yura introduces herself to her new peers at Ukiyoe Middle, she suddenly remembers one thing that scares more than any youkai: people. Specifically, people her age.

"I'm Keikain Yura," she introduces, buying to avoid looking at the widening eyes and awaiting the whispering to break out.

_From the so-called exorcists?_

_Don't you guys get tired of ripping people off?_

_I'd be so embarrassed if my family were into those things._

_It's youkai girl!_

She steels herself. Yura is an adult, _an adult._ These children, with their wide eyes and frivolous disagreemnts, will say nothing she has not heard before. Her classmates back in Kyoto eventually learned to leave her alone, and it's a lesson Yura can swiftly deliver again. _I'm used to be alone,_ she thinks. Even as she assures herself so, Yura knows it's a lie. Back home, there's Ryuuji, Mamiru, Akifusa, Grandpa. Here in Ukiyoe... Yura has no one. It strikes her very suddenly, the magnitude of what she's done.

Silence greets her introduction. Confusion sets in, cautious hope chocking her throat.

Yura raises her head slowly, warily peering at the faces of her indifferent classmates. Some are writing down on their notebooks, others examine her with open curiosity or smile her way as they meet eyes. None of them seem hostile, threatening, or mocking. Yura keeps herself from frowning as it wouldn't be polite, but she's puzzled.

Did they...?

_The Kanto Region used to be Mashimaki territory. Recently, the last of their exorcist line died out, and our family offered to take over. The remaining Mashimakis were confused. They thought we had already taken over. Tokyo hasn't had exorcists protecting it for over two centuries. There's a reason the nation's capital hasn't gone to shit... and that, little sister, is what they want you to find._

Youkais' presence is at a low in Ukiyoe compared to Kyoto. To these people, folk tales are just that: tales. They do not have exorcists in their city. They have no idea who Yura is. Something burns in her eyes. For the first time in her life, no one around here knows what it means for her name to be Keikain Yura. The thought is so freeing, so unmistakably joyful that Yura smiles. It's embarrassing when some girls coo over her, but she cannot stop.

Maybe the gods are giving some of what life's taken from her back.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the smiling exorcist, two pairs of eyes in the Ukiyoe Classroom know precisely what being a Keikain means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think so far?


	4. Kindred Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, 14-year-old Yura Keikain has arrived at Ukiyoe with the intentions of understanding the power balance of a region without exorcists. As she introduces herself to her new class, she finds that in Kanto no one has apparently heard of the Keikain.

> _Without a doubt, she is the biggest idiot I know, and I fucking despise her boyfriend._ \- Ryuuji Keikain.

**4 years ago, Kyoto**

Yura will have an ordinary day. She knows because it starts like all the other days. First comes the choice.

She stares.

Two uniforms. Two lives. Two pains.

She sighs. The silence doesn't bring with it an answer.

Her school uniform is pristine in comparison to her onmyouji garb. The buttoned-down white shirt is ironed to perfection, and the navy blue skirt smells fresh from being washed. Her mother loves the fact Yura goes to school, and her dedication to her uniform is a clear sign of the approval. If only her mother knew that the perfect and safe world her mind concocted whenever she thinks of school is hardly accurate.

In contrast, her traditional onmyouji garb is crudely sown, where it has torn off during fights. The skirt so maltreated that the silky black has faded to wavering grey. The wide-sleeved shirt is still white, but that is to be expected. It _is_ relatively new.

Ten-year-old Yura stands alone in her pajamas. Her bedroom barely illuminated by the slow coming of dawn. Small, brief light reveals white walls, a white bed, and an eye-catching book stand, which Yura has filled with different tomes. Ofuda and sealing scrolls filling any empty spot there may have been. A couple of fairytales are hidden in the corner, Nadeshiko's input, naturally. Her small rebellion against where her daughter interest lies.

Thinking of her mother brings her back to her unresolved issue. Which uniform will she wear? What mask will she put on today? Fearless or unshakable? Strong or weak? Which wolf inside her will she feed? Two pains. Does it even really matter where she goes? On one, she faces death, and on the other, she feels like death. Choosing is getting harder every time; there are days when she sees no point in it at all.

School won't be for another coupled hours, but even if she does decide to attend, she'd be gone much sooner. Her mother will rise at eight o'clock, and the young girl has no intention of being present for the occasion. It is never pleasant to see her mother, but she is particularly tender when she awakes to an empty bed.

Somedays, Yura goes to school only to get away from home, but at the same time, she fights youkai to get away from school. Flashes of endless mocking and repetitive insults appear on her mind. She grits her teeth. Were she to have any, her nails would have dug into her palm. But as life may have it, they couldn't, raw and bitten down to the buds as they are.

Yura hates how she bites her nails, but most days, she just can't help herself. She doesn't realize she's even doing it until her nail is wholly ruined. Habits.

She turns around, deciding to have breakfast and then making her choice. Hoping that her answer will seem more evident in time and also knowing it won't. Quickly she changes into a simple white kimono and ties back her black hair. It reaches barely to her shoulders, and her family has advised her often to cut it short, but her mother refuses.

Yura doesn't really care, she'd have it short for practicality, but she doesn't really want to upset her mother. So she wears it to her shoulders, as a compromise. Short enough to be tied back easily, and long enough that her mother is happy.

Yura feels like her hair is just one of the many compromises her life is made up of. She's part-time rising onmyouji, which she likes to imagine as _her_ side (though she wonders sometimes). On the other hand, she is the daughter of her psychotic, broken-hearted mother. She's collateral damage in a war started before she was even born. Yura could not honestly say she'd ever seen her mother and her grandfather sit in the same table or be in the same room.

Wiping those thoughts away, Yura finished getting ready, opening the sliding door with care, she leaves her room, making her way throughout the halls. Her house is deadly quiet, and her footsteps are soundless with years of practice. Dawn may seem a bit early to have breakfast, but onmyouji have to take advantage of every second of sunlight that weakens their enemies. Given so, the main breakfast is served just before dawn. There's a smaller breakfast for the late risers that come around seven.

Her mother attends neither. She hasn't for years.

Yura shakes her head. She's trying to have a pleasant morning. Thoughts of her mother only serve to dampen her mood.

The path she takes to the main house isn't nearly as scary at dawn as it is late at night after she arrives from hunting. The creeping feeling she feels isn't as prominent, and instead of dangerous, the stone trail seems enchanted, something out of a fairytale. For a moment, darkness seems to hold fairies and wonders, and not deadly monsters. It almost makes Yura smile. Almost.

Without knowing, her feet have lead into the kitchen, and to her usual seat, she stares into the served food. Fish, rice, boiled eggs, and vegetables. Ordinary, familiar, and comforting. She's distracted, she knows, but not distracted enough to miss Ryuuji's arrival. He stares her way, sending her outfit a questioning glance. It is unlike her to not be ready yet; she knows.

"You're not planning on skipping, right?" he asks gruffly, taking his seat and digging into his food. Ryuuji is in his school uniform like he's every day. No inner conflict or weird balancing is needed. He knows how to deal with their mother. So he takes the night shift. Ryuuji attends classes, spends the afternoon at home, and then goes youkai hunting when the sunsets. Yura usually goes youkai hunting during daylight hours until evening, so she can sleep at night. Most days, Yura stays away until ungodly hours of the night, hoping to not come into contact with her mother at all. The later it is, the more tired she'll be, and the less Yura has to talk to her.

"No, I just don't know if I'm going to school just yet. I may go do some rounds," she answered simply, taking a bite of her fish. It wasn't as crunchy as she'd preferred.

"You'ver been doing rounds all week, Yura, and you pulled a muscle yesterday." Yura's head snapped towards her brother's at lightning speed.

"How did you...?" she started.

"Akifusa told me." He eyed her, and Yura wonders if her inner conflict is as apparent to him as it is to her. "Take today and tomorrow off, go to school and relax, I have the feeling you've been overworking again."

Yura freezes. A colorless, disappointed, empty stare flashes through her mind. Pale, cold hands grip her heart. The only word registering through her mind is _no, no, no, no, no._

"I'm not. I'm fine," the young girl denies, heart, threatening to beat right out her chest.

"Still," her brother grumbles.

"Ryuuji..." she says pleadingly, "you can't do this..."

"Do you really not stand her so much?" he asks, his stare isn't judging or disapproving, but Yura feels shame overwhelm her all the same. She knows Ryuuji understands; how could he no? But Yura still thinks he understands their mother too, and it pains him that Yura can't. That she can't see through her mother's distress and her coldness and her distance. Maybe Yura doesn't try enough, or perhaps she's too tired of trying. Maybe she feels that it's time her mother realizes she's just ten years old and that as an adult, she's the one who should be trying to understand _her_. Not the other way around!

But she doesn't say any of this and just sighs. In her lack of words, she looks away. She doesn't want to lie, but she doesn't want to confirm it either.

This time, Ryuuji sighs.

"It's not that, Ryuuji." She mumbles weakly, in a tone that betrays how many times this conversation has taken place.

"You cannot live your life avoiding her." A part of Yura is tempted to tell him that she's been doing _just fine_ up until then. She doesn't, though. Instead, she says:

"I know." _But I can try._

Ryuuji sees something in her stare (probably unending desperation) and gives in with a long measured breath that goes through his mouth.

"You're still going to school, and you're only doing evening hours for the rest of the week." Yura doesn't even bother protesting because that's as good as she's going to get. Ryuuji doesn't do it just because, but Yura has to make herself see that most times.

Despite getting what she wanted, she feels no relief. Yura knows she just missed the fire pan and jumped right into the fire. She's not sure the bullying, the mocking, and the ridicule beat her mother's stare. School is just another form of hell. Her classmates are slightly different devils than the ones she's trained to face. Undefeatable, since she can't really fight them, now can she?

Yura finishes her breakfast. There really is no way she's facing her mother, after the morning she's had.

Today will be an ordinary day, miserable as always.

* * *

**Present Day, Ukiyoe**

Yura's fantasy of attending school without the weight of the Keikain last name dissipates from existence between her arrival and lunch in the shape of a classmate. The girl is pretty and tall, with short light-brown her and tired eyes. She smiles kindly as she shatters Yura's dreams.

"My name's in Kana Ienaga," she bows in front of Yura's desk, "I'm the President of Ukiyoe Middle's Occult. I'm sorry for asking but, you are from the Keikain of Kyoto, yes?" Yura has the genuine urge to deny it, but what's the point?

"I... am."

Last time, it took her cousins purposefully haunting her classrooms to scare the crap of her classmates before Yura got any form of respite. Even then, she was always singled-out and envied, resented, and fear. Whatever it took for exorcists to fit into regular society, Yura doesn't have. Ukiyoe is going to be very lonely once this gets out.

"This is absolutely brilliant, I am a huge fan of your family's history," Kana smiles, and Yura's negativity falters. She stares into Kana's brown eyes, looking genuine enough.

"...You are?" It's so unexpected that it leaves Yura reeling a little. "Why?"

"Well, you guys fight evil spirits, right?" She says happily, but her eyes darken as she continues, looking over at someone else too fast for Yura to catch specifically who. "We need plenty of that around here."

Something clicks in Yura's brains.

"You guys have an occult club?" Kana nods her head solemnly.

"We do. We've been tracking local and national stories for years, and try to make people conscious about the dangers they might not know about," her explanation becomes almost shy, her hand coming to play with a lock of hair. "It's nothing grand like what you guys do, just basic things like avoiding certain places or small charms."

"Against youkai?" Yura asks in skepticism.

"Well, ayakashi, in general."

"You believe in ayakashi?!" Yura hates how the question comes out; in the same judgemental and disbelieving tone, she has been the recipient of too many times. It's not on purpose; she really is just that surprise. Kana recoils, going as far as taking a hesitant step back.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, withdrawing into herself in a move Yura has practiced many times. Reaching out and getting burn.

"No, I-" she breathes in, "I do! I'm sorry, you just... I was just... surprised. Most people do not..."

"Ukiyoe is... somewhat special," Kana answers, her smile is cautious, but at least it's back. Yura lets out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding. "Most people don't believe in them either, I understand."

"What do you mean, special?" Kana blinks, understanding sinking into her slowly.

"I mean, yeas, why... no reason for you to know, I guess," she mumbles to herself. This conversation, Yura realizes, is a treasure mine. Not only did she find another girl who believes in youkai on the first day, but she also runs a club of people _who also believe in youkai._ And, she also seems to know about the weird power vacuum in the area. Yura cannot actually believe her luck. "Well," Kana continues, seemingly able to find the right words to explain, "Kanto is yokai territory."

" _Hah?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will slow down once I feel like we have good exposition hehe. How's it looking so far?


	5. Kiyotsugu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Yura recalls the life she left behind in Kyoto while Kana uncovers her short-lived anonymity.

> _I thought it was odd that the kid would inform the Young Master of all these human things. Felt a little like betrayal, at least to me. What if a youkai did that for the onmyouji? It would've been crazy back then! All's well that ends well, I guess._ \- Aotabo

* * *

**4 years ago, Ukiyoe**

"Rikuo-kun pulled out, Kiyotsugu-kun," the teacher informs him. It's been a couple of days since the incident, and Kiyo needed to apologize to Nura, explain that he knows better now. "His family didn't give us any specific reason, other than the fact that he's receiving private tutoring at home."

Baffled, Kiyo lost no time on tracking Nura. He had wanted to ask Kana, but the girl had hardly said a word since her return, and Kiyo didn't want to agitate her any further. Thankfully enough, Shima knew where Nura lived. With a thank-you and a wave. Kiyo departed.

Something had stirred in his heart at the sight of the magnificent wooden gates. They were (still are) an intimidating construction despite the subdue and traditional architecture of the whole property. Later on, Kiyo would know it to be a youkai thing. Their essence sipped into the structure and gave it an aura of power inanimate objects shouldn't possess. Even humans that were not spiritually aware had enough common sense to shy away from the things they weren't meant to mess with. Kiyo clearly had been born without that fundamental part because not even his unease kept him from ringing the doorbell.

He would be by those same gates many more times and be thrown away each. Sometimes it'd be a sweet blue-haired girl (Ah, you see, Master Rikuo is like super busy! But I'll let him know you stopped by.), others it was a blonde-haired man (You can't come in, leave.), others it was a stunning woman with brown hair (Ara, a friend of the Young Master, you say? I'm sorry, boy, but we cannot let anyone in).

They weren't the only ones; monks, children, and at one point, even an old man. They all came to open the door, but they never let him in. Almost all of them referred to Rikuo as "Young Master" or "Lord Rikuo." _Was Nura's family wealthy?_ Kiyo had wondered.

Though his actual meeting with the boy he had searched for had been another thing entirely. Unpredictable to a fault, though, why had Kiyo expected any less when dealing with ayakashi? Kiyo hadn't found Rikuo Nura. Rikuo Nura had found him.

Kiyo had gotten out of school late that Wednesday. He had been by Nura's house again the day before, but the blonde-haired man (who had grown progressively more irritated with his visits) had told him that Rikuo wasn't in. Kiyo knew most of the times that the excuses the servants (were they servants?) gave were lies. How busy could an eleven-year-old be? But he could do nothing but keep trying.

It had been almost a year since the incident with the bus, and things had finally died down. Kiyo's father still insisted on sending him to school via private driver instead of taking the bus. As long as the chauffeur allowed for the small deviation to visit the Nura Manor every other time, Kiyo can't care less.

The girls weren't as jumpy, and even Kana had snapped out of the zombie stage she'd gone into. She still denied the whole affair, and the only time she acknowledged the accident, she used the little breath she had before a panic attack to curse the youkai that saved them to hell and back.

She had become insecure and clingy, scaring easily, and been under the wheater often. Kiyo feels terrible for her. He really does, but Kana had become insufferable since that day. Spoiled by the teacher's left and right, and hanging onto Maki and Torii as if her life depended on it.

There was also the fact that, since Kiyo doesn't hate all youkai for the sin of existing, Kana hated him on principle. Whatever.

Thinking of his fellow classmate only serves to sour his mood. Kana will eventually realize the error in her ways. Kiyo trying to tell her she is wrong only ends with Kana crying and him being punished by the teacher, which isn't cool.

He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts, thinking about going over to Shima's today. They had a test tomorrow, and Shima was so much better in Math than Kiyo was. All those numbers, if there were multiplication tables on hand, why the heck should he have to memorize them? School is so stupid.

Those had been his thoughts when suddenly he felt it.

A chill worthy of the netherworld creeps along his skin, and Kiyo becomes achingly aware of another presence next to him. The market is full of people, and his impromptu companion was hardly the first to pass by Kiyo or walk with him that day, but somehow, Kiyo knows this is something else.

Hesitantly, his view drifts around, causing him to brush close to a passerby, but eventually, his coal-colored eyes meet crimson red. A devious smirk is sent his way as the young youkai who had saved Kiyo strolls next to him, in a very public market, in sunlight without a care in the world. It's like they've formed a bubble frozen out of reality; no one else seems to see him. Kiyo stops dead in his tracks, but a sharp glance and a 'Keep walking, Kiyotsugu' from the new arrival set him into motion.

"Walk towards the park." And so Kiyotsugu does. What else is he supposed to do? Kiyo doesn't want to admit it to himself, but he is scared. Despite not looking much older than himself, the boy next to him was a mighty creature capable of commanding a hundred youkai. Not precisely someone on the lists of people Kiyo wants to cross.

His heart beats furiously at his throat, Kana's fear echoes inside it. Kiyo doesn't want her to be right, but he can do little for the world. His body reacts to the presence of the unnatural.

The pair walks towards the more secluded section of the park of downtown Ukiyoe. Kiyo is still caught up in between paralyzing fear and building excitement. He is reminded of waking up to wrecked darkness. Ever since that day, Kiyo waited for this moment; part of his plan had been to become a demon investigator to thank his savior for what'd he'd done. This is so much more convenient. A million questions bloom in his mind, the most important, though, how does the youkai know him?

Finally, they arrive at a small patch of the garden hidden by lush trees, Summer making itself heard. The young ayakashi steps away and faces Kiyo, his red eyes scrutinizing. Kiyo lives the surreal experience of having the hair on his nape stand on end. The silence stretches for a long time, and finally, the youkai speaks.

"You don't seem overly worried," he notes, "Being alone with me." Kiyo stands confused for a moment.

"Should I be? I mean, you saved my life," Kiyo smiles hesitantly, too many things to be said hiding in his mouth. "I still haven't been able to thank you for that; if you and your friends hadn't arrived at the cave in, the other kids and I would've been done for." Kiyo's eyes darkened minutely; it really had been an awful day. He meets youkai eyes head-on before bowing. "So, thank you for that."

"You're thanking a youkai?" the young ayakashi questions, disbelief evident in his voice and a rueful smirk on his face. Kiyo hesitates, but the tone of the question betrays that it is not meant to be answered. Finally, Kiyo only settles for nodding, though the other boy hardly pays attention. He smirks at Kiyo lightly, and he doesn't feel any less dangerous but appears.. softer, somehow. Kiyo's not sure what happened, but he's glad.

"It is my job to exterminate arrogant vermin like that," the youkai dismisses, "Regardless, I hope to ask you for a favor, Kiyotsugu."

"If there's a way I can repay my debt to you, I will. Anything you... " Kiyo drifts off, just _who_ did he owned an obligation to? The other catches on to his doubt, mildly embarrassed for not asking his name before, and real amusement lights up his expression. It's one that promises mischief.

"I am the Third Heir of the Yakuza Clan of the Nura, Nura Rikuo."

Well, in all of Kiyo's wild theories, his classmate himself being a youkai had apparently never come up.

* * *

**Present time, Ukiyoe**

This is hardly the first time Kiyotsugu finds himself waiting in one of the many rooms of the Nura Mansion. Like most of the other places Kiyo has been allowed into, it is painfully bare but clean. Not an iota of dust on any of its surfaces. Next to him is a low wooden table with a pot of tea in beautiful china and a plate of Mitarashi Dango. Kiyo had yet to take a bite of the food.

A woman with really long hair ( _really_ long hair) had brought it in mere minutes before, it isn't the first time that Kiyo sees her, but he still doesn't know her name. He hasn't exactly made friends with the members of the Mansion, not by a lack of trying, mind you. Typically, Kiyo wouldn't have spared a passing thought to the unnatural length the woman sported. Though, knowing in whose house he is in led him to stare at the woman warily despite being rude.

Kiyo really likes youkai, he finds them fascinating, but he is painfully aware most youkais don't like _him_. Nonetheless, manners have been drilled into him from attending countless high-end parties and business meetings with his parents, so he bows his head and thanks her for the refreshments.

Kiyo wishes he could feel more relaxed. Every time he takes a visit to the Nura Household, an unearthly chill seems to settle on his spine that refuses leave. Kiyo could compare it to the feeling of being unknowingly watched, which makes no sense. Kiyo doesn't _think_ he's being watched; he knows it. The smaller youkai aren't exactly inconspicuous.

Kiyo still remembers his first visit to the Mansion. It'd been a while ago, almost three years. He had been outside the gates many times but had always been rebuffed. He hadn't been close with Rikuo when he attended school, which had been the place of Kana Ienaga. But his harsh words the day of the bus incident, coupled with – what he knew now, and probably had known subconsciously then – Rikuo's subsequent actions in saving their lives, had dragged him to the haunted household many times.

His thoughts are broken with the arrival of the Young Master of the house himself; he is wearing a red yukata, feet covered by traditional socks. Even in such ordinary clothes, Rikuo Nura makes for an imposing figure. His red eyes settled on Kiyo with supernatural intensity, framed by white and black tresses. At his back, the blue-haired girl, Yuki Onna, is one of the few youkais Kiyo has spoken to. He only catches a glimpse of her as she slides shut the shoji door behind her master. Nura loses no time to sitting down opposite of Kiyo. His sword (which Kiyo notes never leaves his side) rests upon his knees. As he pulls his hand away, Kiyo doesn't miss a glimpse of a white bandage under the long sleeve, not when he had been looking for it.

"What is it, Kiyotsugu? I hardly think this haunted Mansion is your favorite place to visit." His smile is undoubtedly endearing, but the human knows better than to find it friendly. Kiyo is pretty sure the second statement is a question; the young heir probably doesn't put it above Kiyo to do something like drop by for a social calling. Now that he thinks about it, neither does Kiyo himself.

"There's a new girl in my class; she comes from Kyoto."

"Yes?"

"Her name is Yura Keikain," he expects for the revelation to drop, for some reaction from the Third Head of the Nura Clan at the implications of such a thing. Instead, Rikuo pulls out his pipe and calmly prepares the herbs. Silence reigns long enough that the youkai looks up at Kiyo as if confused about what happened to the rest of the story.

"Yes?" he questions once more.

"Rikuo," Kiyo mumbles, surprised, "you know... _Keikain_?"

"Do I know her?" he seems to frown, "I _was_ once in Kyoto."

"She's from the Keikain of Kyoto, Rikuo," Kiyotsugu stresses, "from the legendary onmyouji family." A single eyebrow arches at Kiyo's explanation; Rikuo lights his pipe with the same careful movements. Once it's smoking, he switches hands, hiding his left arm inside his kimono. It looks natural enough, but once again, Kiyo is looking for the odd hand play.

"Onmyouji, huh? I didn't think I'd see the day," his body language is always steady, and he relaxes his shoulder while pondering the connotations of Kiyo's visits. It's an illusion, the human knows; Kiyo is very aware of the anger rippling under the surface. A reminder he keeps close to his heart that for all his tempered mannerism, little can stop Rikuo when he's angry. Kiyo has seen more than one being try.

"We don't have any, right?" he offers out loud, to which Rikuo shakes his head in agreement.

"Not for centuries, Kanto youkai run themselves."

"...Is this going to be a problem?" Kiyo thinks back on Keikain's shy introduction; she _doesn't really_ scream venerated onmyouji by the way she stands.

"I don't think so," Rikuo replies, letting out a stream of bitter smoke. "Keep an eye on her; I wanna know what an onmyouji from Kyoto is doing all the way out here. Is she by herself?"

"I'll let you know," Kiyo should've waited a couple of days for more specific information, but he'd just been too surprised. He thinks about Kana and Keikain having lunch with the occult club but decides it's better to keep that little detail to himself. Rikuo... doesn't look too bad today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment that we needed Rikuo in this story ASAP hahahah we'll see more of him soon :)


	6. Dichotomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time: _Kiyotsugu informs Rikuo about Yura's arrival._

_"My kid? Oh, he thinks he knows everyyyything." - Rihan Nura_

* * *

**4 years ago, Ukiyoe**

"Master Rikuo! Master Rikuo! Maste-Ahhhhhhh!" The soft calling for the resident devil came to an abrupt stop. Transforming into a surprised scream as a trap suddenly strikes the golden-eyed girl. Her long black and blue tresses and snow-white skin betrays her identity as the Nura's House resident Yuki Onna. Otherwise known as Tsurara.

The prank, because it is, in fact, a childish trick instead of an enemy attack, fulfills its purpose. Leaving the girl hanging precariously from a random branch. It belongs to one of the many cherry trees planted to beautify the Main House's gardens.

She should have seen this coming, the Yuki Onna thinks to herself. All the while asking the heavens to please make her stop spinning. While her hands scramble to save her modesty, which is currently being exposed by her kimono. An exited laugh pulls her focus, forcing her thoughts away from her predicament. It is unpreoccupied and happy—a rich young sound. A part of Tsurara reproaches herself for liking it.

Really, nothing made her happier than to see Rikuo smile, but the Young Master is laughing at her for Nurarihyon's sake! With so many thoughts and sounds, Tsurara is starting to feel dizzy. And at that moment when she is about to cry out again, the rope stills. Yuki Onna ends up face to face with the culprit of her current situation. Conveniently, the same boy she has been searching for.

Rikuo's face is naturally mischievous. Expression stoic but eyes alight in mirth. At nine, he is already growing into his predecessor's footsteps, only the ones specializing in causing and distributing chaos and mayhem. How does he accomplish this? Pranking, and lots of it. His favorite target? None other than his gentle caretaker. Unfortunately for Tsurara, there is nothing Rikuo enjoys quite as much as a good prank.

"You fell for it again, Yuki Onna!" Rikuo states proudly. His infuriating smirk will become as idiosyncratic as his father's closed eye or his grandfather's fox skin. Despite the sun peeking along the horizon coyly, the Nura's Young Master holds his standard form. He truly is a carbon copy of the Nura Clan's leaders. With hair protruding from his head in the same dramatic fashion. Tied at the end in a way that reminds many of the Nura's early days. The most significant difference is the coloring. The young youkai's head is white on top and black under it.

The eleven-year-old own eyes are slightly too big for his head, orbs the color of blood. They look hypnotically alluring as they clash starkly against his pale skin. The same ways they look in his mother's own face. Rikuo's youkai form shows, despite his age, that he will follow Nurarihyon's footsteps. Effortlessly, he'll turn into quite the heartbreaker.

Still, as magnificent as it is, this side will soon disappear physically. After all, morning will be arriving in minutes. Once the sun is high enough, its ray will pull out another side of her Master. His other side will emerge; the softer side, the human side, the weaker side.

"Master, you will be late for school! And you still haven't had breakfast," the Yuki Onna scolds tiredly. She is hanging by her left calf. The snow woman does not miss that, this time, the rope isn't painful, and it seems to be made of some kind of thick, soft rubber. _Ah,_ she thinks, _he does feel guilty about last time._ Her face softens. Quickly she changes her expression to one of uninterested disapproval. Not allowing for the younger youkai to get even the hint of a reaction.

"I must be the only youkai that goes to school," He grumbles childishly, all amusement gone. Master Rikuo doesn't despise school as he finds the fact he is made to attend an affront to his pride. If Rikuo will be the Supreme Commander, he has no need for schooling.

Attending school implies that the clan may not name him Third. Yuki Onna also knows that the Master will be the Third Heir without a doubt, but Master Rihan wishes for Rikuo to accept his human side. Something the Young Master is struggling with as he considers 'Day' Rikuo useless.

His human form is unable to defend himself, not even against other humans. Master Rihan never tries to hide how this family works. Before friendly people, the Nura Clan is Yakuza Organization. Master Rikuo approves. How can he not, when he has been raised this way? He knows how much danger he is in every single day.

His own worth as an ayakashi keeps people from attempting to kidnap him. The strength he is forced to lose for a minimum of six hours everyday… It bothers him. Secretly, Yuki Onna thinks Young Master is scared.

She thinks he worries that he may just die one day due to his human side. Or that maybe, he'll let someone die because he will be unable to protect them… Still, accepting himself is the road to maintaining balance. To find strength in his weakness will prove him an adult.

"Remember that one part of the Young Master is human. That part deserves a chance to meet humans, to learn from humans, to _be_ human," the Yuki Onna intones gently.

"Pfttt. I'm barely human!" he refutes, a childish frown mars his face. As simple as that, he begins to change. His long hair shortens and becomes completely black. His red eyes turn darker and darker until they too wear the color of the abyss. They seem even more prominent now in the rounder face; his size becomes smaller. Making his green kimono sag around his shoulders and slide along the floor. A barely-there smiled settles on his face. It isn't a smirk, and that is a huge difference. It means she isn't talking to the same person as before.

"Your body seems to disagree, Master." The snow girl giggles. For a moment forgetting that she is still hanging from a tree, one hand reaches her face to contain her giggles. Her kimono reveals the unmentionables for all to see once again. Quick hands race to cover everything. A soft sigh escapes her lips. "Even if you deny it, Master, it is true."

"Mouuu… Yuki Onna! I know. You don't have to rub it in…" Moments like this are the ones in which Rikuo honestly seems like two different people. The younger looking Master is full out pouting. His face is sporting a softer frown than before, fuller with boyish fat. Giving the impression that he isn't really displeased at all. All features enhance his currently puffed out cheeks. He looks adorable, and Yuki Onna can't help but smile.

"How Cute!" Tsurara screams. She sees as her Master's already pink cheeks turn red. However, a part of her cannot help but worry about the weird glint adorning the Young Master's eyes.

"I think I'm late for school. Better go change!" His face struggles to remain impassive.

"You're right!" The Yuki Onna realizes, horrified. She has wasted too much time! "Put me down, and I'll help you. You still need to bathe and have breakfast. Oh! I wonder if Kejouro is done with your lunch…" Her words haven't finish leaving her mouth by the time her Master is long gone.

…So that is what the weird glint is about.

* * *

**Present time, Ukiyoe**

"Young Master, Kiyotsugu has left the mansion premises," Yuki Onna bows.

"Thank you," Rikuo settles back, reaching for the sake she serves.

"The walls say he's brought along interesting news," the woman prompts, sitting in seiza, pale and dignified with her eyes close. Rikuo loves her, will always love her and her grace, cold and crips like winter. He smirks a little to himself, giving Yuki-Onna a lingering glance. Bright yellow eyes meet his.

"Doesn't he always?"

"You sound very fond of Kiyotsugu," she murmurs. It would've bothered him, once, the assumption that there might be a human he _respects_ or _appreciates,_ but if there's one redeeming soul amongst the sea of bigots and outsiders, it's Kiyo. Not that Rikuo will ever tell him so, the teen is already much more comfortable around the Fear than he should be.

"I've always enjoyed the company of those who have little common sense, apparently." In lieu of agreement, the snow woman only bows her head. Knowing her, Rikuo can safely assume that she's laughing at him, and it takes all of him to not huff in disagreement.

He turns Kiyo's new information around in his mind; it's an exciting development, one Rikuo has been looking forward to for years now. The Nura Clan has undoubtedly taken the reins to subjugate and curving the supernatural's most distasteful assets and allies, but that's not really _Rikuo's job._ Alas, someone had to do it, but apparently, the humans were finally stepping up their game.

Rikuo wonders if the exorcist is going to join that ridiculous Occult Club Kana has been running. Kiyotsugu had brought it up once when it was first created years ago, and then never again. It's fair to think that it might be dissolved. Humans are finicky creatures, their memories so short. That night under a collapsed train might mean everything to Rikuo. However, for his former classmates, it is one more supernatural bleep to be forgotten, shielded under reason and shaky notions such as reality and safety. Fear does not care for frivolous things such as truth.

Kana had never been incredibly strong-willed, but Rikuo quickly realized that he hadn't known his childhood friend as well as he would've liked to after what happened that night. He believes that if Kana's club had dissolved, Kiyo would've mentioned it, which means that with the exorcist in town... Kana would no doubt fill her in.

"What brews in your mind, Young Master?"

"That my father and I need to have a chat." Sadly, choosing what to do with Ukiyoe's newest resident doesn't really come down to Rikuo, not yet.

"Master Rihan is preparing for the upcoming general's meeting," Tsurara reports.

"Wonderful timing then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorty, setting up for what's to come!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)   
>  [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed it remember you can leave a comment or kudos, or both!


End file.
